The Maze
The Maze was Phase One of the Trials created by WICKED personnel for the Gladers to solve. Description In the books, there are two Mazes, one for Group A and one for Group B. Both are built deep into the bedrock that lies under the main buildings of WICKED's headquarters. Since they are underground, the sun and sky are simulations and it is always sunny (until The Ending is triggered). The Mazes can be entered and exited through the Griever Hole. The two Mazes are identical in design and described as giant labyrinths. They are divided into eight sections surrounding the Glade. Every night, The Walls of the Maze change, repeating the same pattern every month. This pattern is a code. In the book, the code consists of keywords which are formed by the walls of the eight sections at the rate of one letter a day. The Gladers had kept records on paper of the Maze patterns for a year or so, and they knew that each month the patterns repeated. Thomas discovered that letters could be found by placing the maps of the eight sections from the same day over each other. When a month's worth of maps were examined, they discovered that the letters formed the keywords FLOAT – CATCH – BLEED – DEATH – STIFF – PUSH. Eventually Thomas realized that the keywords were a shut-down code for the Maze. Once the Gladers broke out of the Maze and made it into the Griever hole, Teresa entered the keywords into a computer. All of them worked except the last one. Chuck realized that "push" was not a word to be typed, but instead referred to a button below the computer console that read KILL THE MAZE. Thomas pushed it and successfully shut down the Maze. Origin In The Fever Code, Thomas and Teresa helped WICKED construct the Maze for Group A, working on it until it was complete before entering themselves. Aris and Rachel, two other teen subjects, worked on the Group B Maze. It was due to Aris, Rachel, Teresa and Thomas's incredible intelligence that WICKED used them to help build the Mazes. After his friends were sent in, Thomas observed them using Beetle Blades before being sent in the Maze himself by his request (although his memory was wiped without his consent). In the epilogue of The Fever Code, it is revealed that Teresa and Aris kept their memories when entering their Mazes, coordinating everything telepathically on WICKED's behalf. Portrayal in the movies In the Maze Runner film, the Maze is not underground, and the sun and sky are the real ones. Hence, the Gladers experience fluctuations of weather (rainfall, temperature change, etc.) In addition, the Mazes for both Group A and Group B are designed quite differently from the book. In the book, Group A's Maze is a square shape, but in the film the Maze is circular. In addition, the film's Maze is not divided into eight distinct sections, but is rather divided into three circular sections. The difference between each section is the density of the Maze paths, with the inner ring closest to the center (the Glade for Group A and the Spring for Group B) having the greatest density of paths. The next two rings have fewer paths. The outermost ring is also divided into eight sections, which seems to correspond to the way the Maze in the book is divided. Instead of the keyword sequence mentioned above, the Maze's escape code in the film is the opening sequence of the Maze sections: 71526483. In addition to this, the Griever hole as such does not exist; instead, there is a secret room in the Maze they happen to find. Group B's Maze in the movie is itself significantly different from Group A's Maze (unlike in the books, where the two Mazes are identical). Whereas Group A's Maze remains flat throughout, The Scorch Trials Official Graphic Novel Prelude (canon to the movie universe) shows that the outer section of Group B's Maze becomes vertical. The climate between the two Mazes in the film universe also differs. While Group A's Maze enjoyed a temperate climate with their central living area filled with deciduous trees, Group B's Maze endured a far colder climate, with the Maze walls constructed of ice. They also had extensive snowfall, and their Maze center area was filled with coniferous trees. Pictures Maze-runner-concept-art.jpg Mazerunner+perpetualthreats.png Section 7b.jpg Mazerunner finalstill.jpg Mazerunner+routesinmaze.jpg Thomas Minho maze.jpg Mazerunner-maze.png Section 6.JPG Glade and Maze.JPG Maze-Aerial.jpg Maze-runnerconceptart.jpg Maze-800x0-c-default-1.jpg Mazerunner maze-skyview.jpg Maze-runner-9.gif The Maze Runner 2014.jpg de:Labyrinth Category:Vocabulary Category:Technology Category:Places Category:WICKED